Shattered Lives
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Au. First they find them selves in another dimension, then then Daisuke turns out to not be who he is, and then this kid goes missing, and then SHE shows up. Yay this is great. Yeah right. Digimon Season Crossovers. Not as happy as you might think.On hold
1. Shattered Lives 00

A/n:...(_ _ll) I have other stories to finish but after watching a few digimon movies I just HAD to write this...honestly I have NO idea how this came into my mind, but I can not get it out. Rating MAY be bumped up to M. Just a warning. Also there are BOTH straight and Yaoi parings. Oh yeah one more thing. This is a crossover of pretty much all of the seasons, but mostly Digidestined 01, and 02.

Warnings: Angst, Yaoi, and other things I shall not name for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 00<br>**

* * *

><p><em>"Lately there have been strange activity in what people call the 'between' worlds. No one knows for sure but we believe something involving 'digimon' is causing this. Not to mention kids have ended up on a planet similar to ours, but it is not close. No it is not the digital world, but something else. Here is some shocking footage." The news lady said as a screen came up showing Omnimon holding back what looked like a meteor as others ran away. Two boys held onto Omnimon tightly, not wanting to fall off. Suddenly then something happened, and an orange light shot from the meteor. Then there was no Omnimon. The others there were shocked beyond belief. Two of them looked about ready to break out crying…<em>

Davis blinked as he heard his mom call for him. He ran into the living room right as the orange light came up, and then there was no Omnimon. He about chocked on the milk he was drinking. He went up to the screen and looked carefully. There were the first generation of digidestined, as well as Kari and TK. He frowned, and knew that both must be in pain from what just happened to they're older siblings, though one thought came to mind. _I have to help Kari, but how can I?_ He knew he had to do something, so he did the only thing he could do and called Cody, who had no idea what to do ether. Davis cursed under his breath and went outside for a walk. He was unsure of what to do, more so what just happened. He was to busy thinking, which was knew to him, to see the car that was coming right at him…

When Davis opened his eyes he saw all white. He couldn't exactly put his finger on what had happened to him. All he knew was there was a sound…then nothing. He groaned and tried to move his head, which only caused him searing pain. He could hear voices in the distance, and wondered whom they belonged to. One sounded rather familiar to him, and the other was just blurred out. He could hear them getting closer, and then he heard a door open. He closed his eyes as he heard talking.

"No I was just saying you aren't from here. This world isn't yours, yet it seems that you're world connects to ours because of the digital world. Right now you may think this is you're world but it isn't. Here we do things differently." A voice said. Davis didn't know who that one was but he knew the next voice right away.

"I can tell that from looking around. We just didn't know that at first. Anyways, how about him. Is he going to live or not?" Matt asked the other boy.

"Well...that depends on if he wakes up or not. It looks like he was hit by a train, and I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't wake up for a while."

"If you're talking about me I am awake..." Davis groaned, as he opened his eyes again, seeing Matt standing by someone else that had a lap top with him and was typing in something. He had what looked like a digimon on his shoulder.

He looked at Davis and sighed in relief, yet he kept typing. "That is a good thing. If you were out for any longer the doctors might-"

"Henry you here!"

The boy sighed and shook his head. "In here!" He yelled as another boy ran in.

"There you are! Rika told me to find you. You really should leave you're cellphone on! Right Guilmon?" He asked a dinosaur looking, well what Davis assumed was a digimon.

Henry crossed his arms. "You really should not let Guilmon walk around in plain sight yet Takato. After all we are still in trouble for the accident that he caused last time..."

Takato shrugged and put his arms behind his head, like in the way Davis and Tai did at times. "Ssssoooo. Why did you want Rika and I here anyways?" He asked.

Henry looked at Matt for a moment, the look saying "You explain". Matt sighed and started to explain what happened when Omnimon stopped the meteor from hitting everyone.


	2. Shattered Lives 01

A/n: All right here is chapter 1 of Shattered Lives. I hope you all like it, and please review. This is my first, and probably my last Digimon story, and I want to know if it is good or not.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 01<strong>

* * *

><p>Davis POV:<p>

I still don't really understand what is going on. I am in another world? And Matt and Tai are also here. Which really makes no sense. I mean they vanished…and ended up here? Well anyways. I have my partner with me who explained what happened. Apparently a CAR hit me, and then somehow I ended up here. No one has any idea what is going on, or why the three of us ended up here. All I know is that there are digimon here, and not that many. I have meet a few 'tamers' already. Henry, Takato, Rika, and someone named Jerry. Digimon here are way different at that. They use cards to do certain things to them, like make them digivolve, which makes no sense to me. I prefer just using the digivice. It's simpler, and well not as complicated. Well enough about that. Maybe I should explain something here. There is someone who kind of explained it to me, and he is someone that controls this weird network. Apparently there are many worlds out there, and they are all linked by the digital world. Well that explains how we ended up in this world, but still we have no idea how or why this happened. Currently Tai and Matt are trying to figure it out while Takato tells me about this world, since well I am not allowed to leave the hospital for a few more days.

The doctors say I have a few broken bones, and ribs…which or course doesn't help since I just got over having a broken leg after I accidentally got Sora mad and well it went down hill from there. I made a note then though. NEVER mention Tai was interested in someone other than her. Eheh, of course I had to learn that the hard way. Ach, once more I got off topic…Matt was right. I do have a short attention span.

Anyways, like I was saying something weird is going on, and it only gets worse as time goes on. Apparently this has something to do with virus type digimon, and that reminds me of only one digimon. Tai and Matt also know that it could be that digimon. Almost all evidence points to him, and the biggest evidence is the fact Omnimon was a target. After all I was not meant to end up in this mess. The only reason I did was because of something that affected the car that hit me. Then again I would be dead right about now if I didn't end up in this world, mostly because I ended up in the hospital. Lucky break right, well of course it was. Then again ending up in another world, with no idea how kind of makes getting hit by a car something I would like. I mean there is no way to know if we will get home or not, and if we don't I don't know what I will do. After all I am betting my parents are already worried sick about me. As well as the others, since I am sure none of them know what really happened to me, and even if they did I'm sure it would make things worse for them to find out I am in another world.

Isigh as I hear my phone go off. I can tell already that it is Tai or Matt, one problem. I can't grab it, mostly because I am in a position I can only move my head. I glance at Takato, and say. "That's my phone. Answer it please," I say, interrupting him, but he doesn't seem to mind. He picks up the phone and starts to talk to the person on the other line. There is a pause as he listens to what the other says. I can kind of hear the voice, but I know it can't be the person I can hear. Finally Takato does something. He pulls out his digivice and somehow connects the two devices. My eyes widen as Kari, Tk, and Izzy's faces appear on the digivice screen. I was in shock, but I managed to say they're names.

Kari looked rather angry, and I could easily tell why. For one, I was wrapped up in bandages, for two I looked like a train hit me, for three someone else answered my phone. Yeah she wasn't a happy camper at all. "Davis what did you do?" She snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed and wanted to rub the back of my head. "Well…it…well…I was kinda hit by a car…then eheh…I somehow wound up in a hospital…and I am still in a hospital…" I answered slowly. Takato was silent, for once, as he listened to the conversation and held the digivice/phone where I could see the others, and they could see me.

Izzy looked worried then and started typing something down. "Well…we can hear you and you can hear us which is a good thing…" He starts, "but I don't know if you getting hit by a car is a good thing. Anyways. Where are Tai and Matt? I couldn't reach them, so I was hoping that by reaching you I could contact them."

Takato spoke up then. "They're with Henry. I can call Henry," He says, and then blinks as the others look at him, utterly confused. I can't help but let out a small chuckle, even though it hurts to laugh at the just blinks and tilts his head. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

Izzy shakes his head. "No never mind. Just get a hold of the two please. We really need to talk to them, it's really importa-." Izzy can't even finish that sentence before the door starts to open.

* * *

><p>3rd Person POV:<p>

3rd Person POV:

"What's going on in here?" A girly voice says as a younger girl walks into the room, with a Leomon following her. She smiles, and looks around. "Well is anyone going to tell Leomon and I?" She asked as she sat down by Takato.

"Eheh...Hey Jerry," Takato says and smiles slightly as Leomon leans against the wall silently. He appears to be in deep thought about something. "..um...Jerry please call Henry for me and tell him to get down here, please," says Takato as he hands Jerry the phone. Jerry smiles and nods before leaving the room.

Izzy blinks; looking at Leomon and then at the door Jerry went through. "May I ask who is that girl, and is that her digimon partner? Wait…then digimon exist in you're world to?"

Takato is about to answer when Henry walks in. "Worlds are connected together by the digital world. This one has digimon for the reason it is one of the ones connected to the digital world," He says as he stands back and lets Tai and Matt walk into the room, Jerry following after them.

Izzy looked relived. "Matt! Tai! You're both all right!" He said and sighed softly. "Thank god. You two really worried us you know…oh yeah now onto business…"

* * *

><p>An: I am sorry it is short, but I wanted to get it in today, so I left it as is. Anyways the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up. I just am not able to really get it up quickly because of school. Of yeah here is a quick thing. (Look below)

* * *

><p><em>"Master...are you sure about it? Is he really the one that we need to win this war?" A young girl with black hair asked. She stood by someone silently. The person said nothing but nodded slowly. He smirked, and laughed to himself. What he was thinking about doing to his soon 'slave' made him smile. He hoped he would get the boy soon, then there would be no worries, and no one could stop him! No one!<br>_


	3. Shattered Lives 02

A/n: Things only get more complicated in this chapter. Love starts to show, and it's starting to take the wrong effects on people as well as making some thins come to what should have been, but it can't stay there right? The two worlds are slowly spinning out of control. It only gets worse as realizations sink in…Oh yes. I got a PM asking what a AU was, so I will tell you now. AU means alternate universe.

* * *

><p>Shattered Lives 02<p>

* * *

><p>Taichi POV:<p>

Things are so complicated now, and it is only getting worse for me. I mean I can't stop staring at Matt. Matt! I mean really. Why can't I stop staring at him? It's starting to really bug me, and I can tell that he knows something is up. Not like I can actually tell him about it, he'd probably think I am weird, and besides I really don't want to lose him as a friend. If I tell him I know it is a big possibility that it could happen.

"…chi…Taichi?" I open my eyes to see Matt standing over me, looking down at me. Henry and Takato are both looking at me with worry. I blink, wondering what just happened to me. "You alright Taichi?" Matt asked me as he held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped me stand up. "You passed out," He said, guessing I was going to ask him what had happened. He knew me to well.

Well, that at least explained the full on headache I was getting right now. I had to wonder why I passed out though. After all the last thing I remember was seeing Izzy, then closing my eyes…after that there is nothing. Wait no…. a voice…memory? Yes a memory of the first time I meet Matt…

* * *

><p>Flash Back:<p>

_I walked besides my mother as she shopped for food to eat. Hikari, age 5 right then, was playing around with one of her knew toys. She sat in the front of the chart, while I was in the basket part. I smiled as mom went into the toy aisle. It was soon to be my birthday, and she was taking me shopping to see what I wanted to have for my birthday. She was going to buy me one thing, then get other things later. I smiled and pointed at things and she kept track of the things in her notebook. Eventually we were finally done. Mom was leading us out of the store, and put everything into the car. We started to leave then there was nothing…I can't remember what happened next, but I smelt fire, and heard yelling._

_….._

_"Is he alive?" I heard a voice ask. I couldn't open my eyes, or my mouth for that matter. I wondered what was going on, and why my body hurt so much. I heard the voice again. "Mommy is he going to be alrigth?"_

_"Shhh dear. He'll hopefully live…I'm not sure though…we'll just have to wait and see…and when he does wake up you know that you will have to be nice to him right? Like he was you're brother."_

_"Why mommy? I mean why do I have to act like he is my little brother?" The voice asked again, this time sounding slightly upset._

_"Listen to me honey. My best friend is his mother, and she is in really bad condition. She can't take care her two children, so we have to until she gets better. When she does you don't have to act like it anymore…just be nice to him like you are to his sister and nothing will go wrong." _

_"But mommy-."_

_"No buts dear. Please you have to do this for me…I really don't know how I can manage this right now, especially since I have to keep it a secret his mother is close to death and his father has broken down to the point he will kill someone…"_

_I hear those words and my eyes slowly open. I see rays of the sundown sun light hitting two people who are by a window. One is around my age and the other, his mother, is much older. "…Mommy….daddy….hurt….?" I whisper and she turns around to look at me. She frowns and looks at her son, saying something then leaving the room. Her son hesitates before coming over and climbing into a chair by me. He looked at me with an odd expression then sighed._

_"…y-yeah…you-you're mommy is hurt…" He said to me slowly. I could tell he was slightly scared to talk to me. I frowned a bit, and looked away. I was clearly upset, and I knew he could tell by his next action. I felt a cold hand grab mine. "…M-mommy told me to act like you were a brother….so-so…I'll try my best…..a-alright?" _

_I looked at him, slightly shocked. I could tell he meant it, but I had to wonder why he would say that. I smiled though and nodded a bit. "T-thanks," I said and then blinked. "…what's you're name?" I asked._

_"Just call me Matt alright?" He replied, lightly smiling. I had to smile too, even though I was in a lot of pain at the moment. "So what is you're name?" He asked me._

_"…it's Taichi, but Tai works just as good as Taichi," I replied. He nodded…_

* * *

><p><em>"Taichi! Kari!" I heard mother yell. I smiled, mother having been getting better. Hikari ran over and hugged mother, but I stayed where I was for a bit. I was happy, but also a little sad. I was not living with him anymore, and well it made me feel like I had lost a best friend. He had told me we would be friends for a long time, and I believe that much anyways...<br>_

* * *

><p>I had to smile at the memory, but it also made a pain come into my chest. Mostly because I almost lost my mother then, as well as my father, which I was really scared about even though I had someone to help me through it. In truth it had taken 2 years for my mother to get better, and one extra year for my father to get better. Over that time I had stayed with Matt, and Kari had been staying with TK and Matt, going back and fourth over the weeks, that way she was both with someone her age and me, her older brother. Honestly we had a close relationship from the start, and it only became deeper over the years. I remember Sora asking how we didn't get along, yet were so close once. We both gave her a simple answer. We never had told anyone the truth, after all that would probably bring fourth confusion, and other problems. Right now that was the last thing any of us needed.<p>

"Taichi you alright?"

I blinked and looked at Matt who was giving me a slightly concerned look. He gave me this look often, but I only knew it was a look of concern. "Yeah I'm fine," I replied. "I was just thinking about what happened before I passed out. You know, trying to piece together what had happened."

Matt nodded a bit at what I said, but I knew he knew something was up. He always seemed to know, which sometimes really freaked me out, because he always figured out my deepest secrets. Sept for one, which I plan to keep hidden for all of my life. I can't let anyone find out, I don't even want to know what would happen if someone found out the truth, sept for Hikari who knows what it is. She can always tell when I am hiding something. Henry and Takato looked at me still, they're looks easily telling me that they were wondering if I was all right. I had to give a slight smile to make them not worry, but I knew I was not all right. There was no way that I was actually going to tell them that though. I already had enough people worrying about me. I sighed softly and shook my head. "So then who is up to get something to eat?" I asked, and then looked at Davis. "We'll bring you something, don't worry," I said with a low laugh, fully knowing that Davis couldn't get up and get something to eat and as Kari said once we both had the same appetite, which meant we got really hungry easily. I smiled and followed the others out of the room silently. Before we got to the end of the hallway, Matt pulled me to the side.

"Tai what's wrong with you?" He asked me, looking rather upset with me at the moment. "Why wont you tell me what is wrong? I mean I can tell something is off Tai, and I know you know that I know something is off. So come on tell me already," He said sternly. It was in the tone of voice he rarely used, and mostly used it when T.K had been close to being killed by something/someone. I knew I should tell him what was going through my mind, but I was still really scared to admit it. I swallowed and looked right into his eyes. My heart skipped a beat as the words came from my mouth without me knowing it. When they were out, I could tell he was in shock, but I didn't expect what happened next. It was just for a split second but I swore I felt his lips on my own. A light blush came to my face, and then I looked at him. He was looking away, a light blush on his own face. "Why didn't you just tell me before?" He muttered.

I gave him an honest look then sighed. "You know why Matt..." I said softly. "I noticed only a few hours or so ago, and then...It all just sunk in...I didn't want to risk it you kn-." I was cut off as Takato yelled for us to hurry up. I sighed, and knew I couldn't finish what I was about to say anymore. Matt noticed and nodded. He grabbed my hand then pulled me off as we ran after the other two who were already outside. I was just glad that nothing bad had happened because of the 'truth', but I knew something bad would only happen from here because of what I just said.

_"I'm fallin' for you..."_


	4. Shattered Lives 03

A/n: Here we are. Chapter 3. I guess being sick does help sometimes...yes I am sick e.e and I really dun like it...Anyways here the plot gets some dept, and something weird is happening with Davis...read to find out ^^~

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 03<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamato POV:<p>

I have been worried about Taichi for a while now. He doesn't seem to be himself lately, and I don't understand why he isn't acting like himself. More so why he seems to be avoiding me. As we follow after the other two for lunch I pull him to the side, and ask him. At first he says nothing, but then he says a few words I never expected to hear. I was glad to hear those words, and I leaned in to kiss him. It was only brief before I pulled away. I was just so shocked still. I didn't understand why he wouldn't tell me before, but it was nice to know it, even if it took this long for him to say it. I grabbed his hand and pulled him along silently. He could only smile that goofy grin of his as we walked after Henry and Takato. I gripped his hand tightly in mine and thought about how this would affect us when and if we got back home. I am really worried about how Sora will react. I know her and Taichi have been 'dating'. No one else knows, mostly because Taichi doesn't want anyone to know, and second of all the only reason I know is because I can read Taichi like a book. You get to know a guy when living with him for four years. I realize now that if his mother hadn't gotten into that car accident we wouldn't be standing here right now, together. Sure it was a bad time, but still if it hadn't happened…none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be standing here next to him, and we wouldn't both be smiling…

I look over at him, and smile. He is looking around, and saying things out loud that are the same as in our world. He is enthusiastic about this, that is for sure. I chuckle a bit, and keep pulling him along. Not but to long we are at Takato's house eating pizza. Taichi and Takato are arguing over who can eat the most while Henry is working on something that can help us get back home, hopefully. When we are all finished we grab some slices and bring them to Davis, who is really glad to have some food that tastes good. We get another call from Izzy, and him and Henry start talking about a way to get a dimensional link up. They have to explain what they are talking about to Tai and Davis at least 10 times, and Takato at least 12 times before they understand what they are talking about. I am not surprised it took them that long. Though it reminds me I will need to help Taichi get his grades up when we get back to our world since we are going to be graduating this year, and well his grades are rather bad. What else is to be expected, him to get straight A's? Yeah right. The only A he really ever got was in gym class, his best class at that. Which was also expected. He was a star soccer player after all, so of course his best class would be gym.

Eventually night started to come, and we were all rather tired. Taichi had fallen asleep against me, and Davis was already out cold, Takato was rubbing his eyes, Henry was yawning, and I was having a hard time keeping my eyes open at this point. I sighed softly and gave into my longing of closing my eyes to sleep…

* * *

><p>It was still early morning when I woke up the next day. I wondered what had happened, but then I remembered I had fallen asleep. I smiled to my self a bit and looked over at Taichi who was still asleep against me. He looked rather peaceful. I kissed his forehead and stayed like that until he woke up. When he woke up it was nearly noon. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was clear this was going well. I smiled as our Digimon came into the room, and yawned. They had obviously been watching over us all night. That was when I noticed my hand was holding Taichi's. I lightly blushed and let go of his hand. He didn't seem to notice at all. I noticed the others weren't in the room and I smiled. I was all alone with him. Our digimon were fast asleep to, which meant no questioning. I pulled him back onto my lap and gave him a light kiss. He blushed and looked up at me. I could only smile down at him, and show him I wasn't going to do anything. He smiled and sighed contently as he leaned back against me. I closed my eyes and held him close to me. I wondered if the others were ok or not. I was worried about my little brother, but I knew he could take care of himself now. After all he was older now, and he still had Patamon.<p>

I heard a groan and that was when I remembered Davis was in the room. I looked over at him as his eyes slowly opened. He looked like a train had hit him, and I'm sure he felt like it as well. He then surprised both Tai and I by sitting up. Something was wrong, both of us noted that. His eyes were dark, and he seemed to lose all feeling of pain. At the time nether of us knew that the one person that had done all of this to us was controlling him. We were shocked when somehow Davis ended up with an axe in his hand. Both of us got up quickly and grabbed out digimon. We had to do something, but what?

* * *

><p><strong>Other World<strong>

3rd Person POV

* * *

><p>Izzy groaned and closed his eyes for a brief moment. He had been up all night trying to find a way to get the three that were trapped in the other world out. Nether Henry nor himself could come up with something to get them out. He was tired and finally cut connection because he needed sleep, only to have Henry calm him. The first few words that were out of Henry's mouth made it so that Izzy knew he couldn't sleep. He hung up and called the other digidestined. He was freaking out right now and didn't know what to do. Davis was attacking Tai and Matt...and he wasn't himself...<p>

* * *

><p>An: Shorter than I had planned, but I didn't want to let out anymore about the Davis situation yet anyways.


	5. Shattered Lives 04

A/N: I am sure you are all wondering what is happening with Davis. Well you'll have to wait another chapter. I know I'm mean right? Well I am making you wait because this chapter is needed for a background for what is going on with Davis. So yes a little info will be in here, but not much. Oh yeah the time of this is around 10 years ago. I almost forgot the ages in this fan fiction…well for now I will only tell you what age Davis is. He is 16 right now, so he was SIX when this happened. Oh yeah one more thing. The rating IS going up because of this chapter. No there is no 'love' scenes. It's darker than that. Consider this a warning.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 04<strong>

* * *

><p>Davis? POV:<p>

_10 Years ago…I was just you're normal person…yeah that is right. I was a human at one point…sad huh? Well…I have come to you to tell you my story…my name is Davis. Yes you heard right…and well I know you are thinking, but no. I am not him. I am well…someone rather close to him…yes you got it…I am his brother. Older brother actually. 10 years ago is a day I will never forget. He was 6 then, and I was well lets see…of yeah. 16. Yup. 10 years apart is what we are…anyways let me tell you about my story…it all starts the day before Christmas…10 years ago…_

Flashback:

_It was like any other day. Father was drunk, and beating mother and Diasuke up. I was locked in my room and forced to watch all of this. My younger brother was crying, which only got him beat harder, while Mother was absolutely silent. She didn't even try and help my younger brother. She had told me it was his fault, so he deserved the punishment that he was never his fault though. He always took the fault when I did something bad. It wasn't ever his fault, and he was the one getting beat up. He's 6 goddammit! He needs to be held and protected, not beat up like he was nothing but a punching doll! I knew I had to do something. He already had broken ribs, and he wouldn't live much longer at this rate. But if I went to the police, father threatened that when he got out he would kill my little brother and Mother as well. I had to do something though. I couldn't let them keep hurting my little brother, well father anyways. I knew I had to step in, but at what cause would it be?_

_Anyways back to what I am seeing. Father is beating my little brother with his belt, and LAUGHING at his cries of pain! LAUGHING! I so hate him. What is even worse is that Mother is just sitting there watching this happen, not caring what is happening to her youngest…no wait second youngest son. She doesn't even care anymore! I really can't take this anymore. I sigh as my phone goes off. I pick it up. "Yeah? Who is it?" I say into the speaker. My eyes widen as I hear the voice on the other end. "Taka! Long time no see buddy!" I am happy to hear an old friend of mine, but I can't help but wince as Father beats my little brother harder when he sees me on the phone. I am hesitant before walking out of my room and say. "Taka I am putting you on speaker phone…" I do so and my father stops. He throws my brother into the wall and smiles, acting like a good dad NOW of course, since people are listening. I hand the phone to father and pick my little bro up. I carry him to my room and bandage him up quickly. He is soon asleep in my arms. I smile sadly and sigh softly. I look over at my other brother, who is asleep. He is merely a baby, and has yet to feel father's rage. That is a good thing, but it wont be long before he does. I have to find someway to keep that from happening…I just can't let my baby brother die when I am close to already losing one…_

* * *

><p><em>It is now Christmas and brother is really bad. He can hardly move, and I am really worried about him. He needs help and soon, or he WILL die…I can't have that happen…<em>

_**You wish for him to live?** I jump as a voice echoes inside of my head. I bite my lip and nod, silently answering the question. **Than take his place…I will swap you're souls, and you will become him. He will become you…sept he will retain his age as a 6 year old. Don't worry though, you will take his place…he will not remember who YOU are…I know that must be hard, but it is the only way he will live…** I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I whisper my reply, and then the next thing I know is everything is blank…I cannot feel anything…at all…_

Endflashback

* * *

><p>Yeah that is the story of how this all happened…I can't believe I did what I did sometimes, but I knew it was the right choice. Without it he wouldn't be a digidestined…still I have to wonder why that voice came to me…but now…I know why…it entered by younger brother…and has been sleeping within him…I am worried about him now…I don't know what to do. I can't let him die…but I can't let him live like this ether…what do I do?…brother if only I knew how to help you…maybe…someone can help you out. I just have to find that one person, and if I am right then he is closer than I know...now before you kill someone I will have to find out that person...I am limited though, of course, which doesn't help...but oh well...<p>

* * *

><p>An: I am sorry for how short these chapters are. I just don't want to give to much away, and I am not to stable with the abuse thing yet ether, so no in dept on that just yet. Anyways I think the tittle is starting to show it's meaning. Remember. This is now rated M for MATURE!


	6. Shattered Lives 05

A/n: All right here it is. Chapter 5…and here is where the story gets only more exiting. Yup. Here is where we learn what is happening with Davis…well all of it anyways…anyways now lets start the story! And also warning. Character Death...or is it?

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered 05<strong>

**The Death Chapter**

* * *

><p>Davis (Or as you know now Diasuke) POV:<p>

I held the axe in my hand. I couldn't stop myself from swinging it at the two. I didn't know what was going on. It was as if someone was controlling me…but who? I don't like it. I don't want to hurt my friends!

Friends? Are they really you're friends? Look before you Diasuke. Are they helping you calm down? No they aren't. They aren't you're friends. I am you're friend though Diasuke…

My name is NOT Diasuke! And they are my friends! They're worried about me! I can tell. Now tell me who the hell are you!

All in do time Diasuke. All in do time…my little one…for now just listen to me…I keep you alive, don't think I wont try and kill you right here and now little boy…so do me the favor and KILL them…kill them…hurry up…Diasuke…

I can't stop my body. I follow the two out of the room with the axe still in my hand. I find it weird I am feeling no pain. But it is kind of nice to feel no pain, but still. I want to feel the pain. I don't want to hurt my friends! Why is my body not listening to me? I lift the axe and swing it at them, barley missing. Henry and Takato are there now, worry in they're eyes. I see Henry bite his lip before going over to Taichi and Yamato who have moved far away from me. He says something to them, and they can't hide they're shock. I know something is coming and I am ready for it. "…H…e…l…p….m…e…" I whisper, managing to choke the words out somehow. Taichi bites his lip, and nods slowly. He takes something from Henry and then looks at me.

"I'm sorry…" He says as the thing he was given changes into a sword. A few tears flow to my eyes. I know what is going to happen now…and I am ready for it.

What are you doing? Kill him before he kills you!…well I guess you wont do it…heh...that means I will have to…

I let out a cry of pain suddenly as my body starts to go numb. Before I can do anything my body feels like led and I fall to the ground. Something is happening. I can feel it. Suddenly my world goes blank…

* * *

><p>I open my eyes to darkness. I feel wetness and I look down under me. Blood…I cough and close my eyes. I feel really weak. My body seems to not let me move anymore. I can feel the blood pouring from my body. It hurts, and it just doesn't feel right. I cough once more, blood dribbling from my mouth. Someone comes and stands over me. He looks a lot like me, sept he is older. He smiles sadly and sits down next to me. He sighs softly and shakes his head.<p>

_Oh little brother…_I hear him say._ I wish this wouldn't have happened…I was just trying to help you out. I didn't mean for this to happen to you…I thought by doing this you would be safe, and not have to worry about dying…that spirit tricked me…I'm so sorry little Diasuke…I didn't mean for this to happen…if only I could…no I can…Diasuke…that is you're name…my name is Davis…yes I know what you are thinking. How is that possible yes? Well…our parents abused you…and eventually…on Christmas…you were about ready to die when __she__ came to me. She offered for me to switch lives with you so that you wouldn't die…I did that…I couldn't let you die…so I died in you're place Diasuke…you were given my name, and you thought I was you…yes…hard to believe…I know but it is true. I really am sorry little brother. I didn't mean for ANY of this to happen…when I look at you I honestly see myself…and by knowing that I know you can get through anything…so open you're eyes and take back you're body…_

No…I whisper. His eyes widen. I can't…I just can't. I know I should be strong enough to help myself. But my friends are in danger! I know I could take control of my body again…but if I do what will happen to them? I mean they are targets…I have to have that creature die with me…brother! I do…now…leave me…to…die…please…I die…and so will it…I know it will…brother…I thank you…but this is the end for me…

_No! Diasuke! Don't you can't! If you die this will have been all for nothi-_

You're wrong…I have made friends…friends that care about me…I have a partner…one that will follow me everwhere I go…even death…not to mention thanks to you I have made it more than I have ever before…10 years….10 long years my older brother…all thanks to you….I love you….brotherly of course….

I start to feel sleep take me. I smile softly and let my eyes close. The last thing I hear is someone yell. **"DAVIS!"**

* * *

><p><strong>An: Yup I am leaving it there. Who knows what happened to Davis. I'm sure you're wondering if he really died...who knows...*Smiles evilly*  
><strong>


	7. Shattered Lives 06

A/n: Here is the next chapter…who knows what will happen in this chapter…This chapter also has multiple POV's in it, and is longer than most of the other chapters. Anyways I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 06<strong>

**Crest Of Light Chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hikari POV:<p>

I wince slightly as my head starts to pound. It felt like my heart was inside of my mind. I fell to my knees and held my head. Something was wrong with one of the digidestined. Being the one of light, I knew when something wasn't right. Right now I could tell one of us were in danger, but who? That's when it hit me. "DAVIS!" I yelled and stood up quickly. T.K and Izzy looked over at me, wondering why I just yelled Davis's name. "He's in danger!" I tell them quickly. "I can feel it! Something is happening with him!"

Izzy bites his lip and starts typing something. "Henry can you hear me?" He says, and there is a static reply, but then someone's voice comes in clearly.

"Yes I can hear you Izzy!" The voice says. I assume this person is the one named Henry. I never understood why Izzy could always make friends with people that none of us could understand, but right now I really didn't care. I needed to know what was happening with Davis. My mind blacked out what Izzy was saying until something came onto the screen. My eyes widened and I screamed, waking the other digidestined in the room. They all froze upon seeing what was before them. Before them was Davis…blood trickled down from his mouth, and also a wound in his chest. His eyes were closed, but his mouth was open. Blood surrounded him, and he looked like he had been shot…or worse. Everyone was silent then, and T.K was trying to calm me down. I sobbed into his shirt. Sure I didn't like Davis that much, but he was still a friend…

I blinked then upon feeling a warm feeling. My crest was...activating? That isn't right, unless it was doing so because of the pain I was feeling. T.K looked at me with eyes that I knew meant I had to do it…I nodded and went over to Izzy. I told him what I was going to do and he looked at me with concern but nodded. He looked back at the screen then sighed and said. "Henry…I'm sending someone over…she's...she's going to try and help him…"

"W-what? That's impossible Izzy…he's…he's dead…." Henry whispered and bit his lip. "It's to-." I knew what he was going to say next so I cut him off.

"No. It's not to late. I have the crest of light…I might be able to do something…" I say and look at the screen. "…I owe it to him…" I say softly. I hear a sigh, and something else. Izzy smiles and opens the thing he made that was a 'portal'. It wasn't fully done and wouldn't work for a long time, so I have limited time. I breathed in and walked inside.

* * *

><p>I walked out then, and found myself in a dark place. It had worked. I had managed to get into Davis's mind...no something wasn't right...when I thought Davis...that wasn't what came to me...what came to me was Diasuke...but why that name? I shake my head to get rid of the thoughts as I look around for Davis. I sound found him. A boy was sitting next to him, looking down at Davis with sorrow. "Who are you?" I ask him. He turns around and sighs softly. I do not hear what he says at first so I move closer. Then I hear it.<p>

"I am him...well...not really any more...it's hard to explain..." He says and sighs. "The simple version is I gave my life for him...and now...he's gone..." I see the sad look on his face and I say.

"I am here to help. I am the child of light, and I know I might be able to help him...but...I have to have the wish to live from him to do that..." I tell the other.

He seems to smile. He stands up and walks over to me. "Or do you mean the wish to live from me?...I know it would make sense to get it from him...but really he is me...I can do that for you...I want him to live...and it is that simple...Hikari."

I smiled at him and bowed gratefully. "Thank you...I will...no my crest will help him now..." I say and go over to Davis...no his name isn't Davis now. I know that. "You'll be better soon...Diasuke...and when you are...you're brother will have made you strong..." I look over at Davis and smile at him. He is starting to vanish and I bite my lip. "This is good-bye...Davis..." I whisper and he nods. I look at Diasuke. "...and Diasuke this is now you're time once more..."

* * *

><p>Diasuke POV:<p>

I don't know why, but the cold feeling of death has somehow left my body. Now I feel warm, and everything seems just to have shattered right in front of me. First I learn my older brother tried to save my life by dying for me, and letting me become him. Then I have to die to save my friends lives...but now I feel different...it's as if I am once more coming back to life. Does this mean my brother is once more bringing me back from the dead where I know I belong...no i remember that feeling now and it was nothing like this. This feeling is pure and light filled. Someone else is bringing me back from the dead, but who is it? Who has the power to do this...wait...Hikari? No that couldn't be right.

She can only bring those back that have asked to be, and they have to have a pure heart...wait...my brother...I am him...does that mean he is bringing me back to life by asking for her to do it? Is this what is happening? But why then? Why is he helping me after I know I have let him down. Does he really love me THAT much to do something like this again for me even after what I did before? No there is no way that could be. I really screwed up, and I know I did. He should have no reason for wanting to bring me back again...but Hikari does...did she do something to help him change his mind...? Maybe...I don't know...Ugh...my head hurts now...all this thinking...ugh...I wanna sleep...

* * *

><p>Davis POV:<p>

I am glad that my little brother is safe. I never thought that I would have to do something like this ever again for him, but I am glad I could. I am vanishing now since my time is forever up, but that doesn't mean I will not live on within him. I will always be there for him as long as he lives. I am glad he has such good friends, and one that was willing to actually do anything to bring him back to life despite how annoying he might sometimes be. Still I don't think this is the end of this. I know I will see him sometime in the future. There is always that time when I will see him. I know it. After all we are family, and family are forever bound to they're family...I see a light and I smile. I finally get to go to where the sky and earth meet...and there I will see everyone again...

* * *

><p>Hikari POV:<p>

I looked at the other digidestined when I got back. I smiled at them, and T.K hugged me tightly. I closed my eyes and let this all soak in. Everything I knew...and the fact I had saved a friends life...I am happy to say this ended well...like a fairytale...if only I knew what was going to happen next I wouldn't have thought that at all...if only I knew...

* * *

><p>An: Chapter done...and i know...you all thought Diasuke was going to die right? Well don't count you're blessings that he didn't just yet...who knows who will fall first...*Smirk*


	8. Shattered Lives 07

A/n: Wow. Three chapters in one day. That's a knew record :D. Anyways here we are with the story again, and the question…who is going to die first?…who is going to have his/her life shatter first? And more paring scenes are coming up since I know readers want those.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 07<strong>

* * *

><p>Taichi POV:<p>

I whimper in my sleep and role over. My dreams have been clouded with nothing but pain lately, and images of my friends…of my family…of him…being dead. It hurts to see it and when I wake up I pray that is it not true…if it was then I would want to die right there and then. I am glad that they are all safe…I sigh softly and open my eyes and look at the ceiling. I am scared to go to sleep, but I know I need to sleep. If I am not rested then nothing will go right. But still…I can't help but not want to sleep…

I get up silently and leave my room. Currently Yamato, Diasuke, and I are living in a 5-room apartment that the guy in sunglasses pays for. It's actually where he lives, and he owns the whole place. It surprised me honestly, but seeing as how he often lets people that have digimon stay here I can understand. The only reason we stay here is because of whom we are and the fact Diasuke is easier to keep track of here. We are still worried about him, but he says that he is fine.

I know that is not going to be easy for anyone to believe for a while, mostly because he died then somehow was brought back to life because of my sister. I don't even understand what he was telling us about afterwards, which is one reason we don't believe he is actually ok. Until we know for a matter that he is fine we do not trust him on anything. We are just worried...and maybe we could be less worried, but still. Who wouldn't be worried about him after something like that? Not to mention he didn't wake up from being brought back to life for a while, which only makes things that much worse.

Anyways I shouldn't be thinking about that I know. And why am I acting like someone can hear me?…ach I need to stop now. I start walking to the kitchen to get something to eat, I am hungry, having fallen asleep right after we got back. I was drained when I got back, I have no idea why ether. I walk into the kitchen and smile to myself. It looks like Matt knew I would get up for a snack. There are cookies on the counter, and covered in whatever that plastic stuff is that people put over food. Yeah I don't pay attention to those things.

I grab a few and head to the living room to eat the cookies as well as watch some tv since I don't plan to go to sleep anytime soon. I sit down and turn the tv on. Some weird animated show comes on. I have to chuckle a bit. This is a show that was discontinued in our world…and it was one of my childhood favorites. I can't believe it still airs here.

* * *

><p>I am starting to doze off when a hand touches my shoulder. I slightly jump and then look up. I smile. "Hey sleepy head," I say to Yamato who is half out of it. He gives a tired smile and comes and sits down next to me, holding my hand. I smile and let him lean against me. Our eyes close at the same time, and we hold each other as we sleep, well we started holding each other at some point in our sleep...but you know...I never had a nightmare that night while we slept like that together. I am glad for that, and it only proves even more so that he is the one that is meant for me. He is the only one that is meant for me. And to think all of this time I thought I would wind up with a girl. But no, I'm in love with a guy, my best friend at that...well not my best friend anymore...my boyfriend. Man is Hikari going to blow her top if she ever finds out about this. I mean she IS dating Matt's younger brother after all, and for her older brother, me, to be dating her boyfriends older brother...well it's just plian awkward. I understand that completely, but still. It shouldn't really matter...love is love...no matter who it is with...<p>

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning it is to the smell of bacon, one of my most eaten foods, and the smell of chesse and potatoes. I smile. Yamato really knows a lot about me to be able to tell what I like to eat for breakfast, then again we have been friends for a long time we know almost everything about one another. That fact would freak most people out, but it doesn't freak him out of myself for that matter. All that we care about is how we see one another, not how other people see us. And that also includes family of course, the only problem would be our parents. T.K and Kari would understand, but I don't think our parents would understand...after all they already gave me a lecture on how to ask a girl out, and told me that when I found her to tell them right away so they could get us ready for the road ahead.<p>

I wouldn't be surprised if they are going to try and find someone to marry me again...they have tried that...once...it didn't exactly end that well...eheh...lets just say that girl NEVER wanted to see me EVER again...which I am happy for since she was really annoying and she kept keeping me away from my friends. I couldn't even talk to my sister without her getting mad at me. I mean really? I couldn't talk to my own flesh and blood? That is just annoying. She thought I was going to marry anyone that I talked to, including my family and my teachers. I mean I was talking to Agumon as she got all huffy and puffy about it! He's not a human, and yet she was annoyed I was talking to him. That just really ticks me off. It's a good thing that I didn't have to marry her, after all if I would have I wouldn't be allowed to see, hear, or talk to anyone...yeah that is not how I see my life. I mean I talk all the time, well not as much as Mimi who talks nonstop, but you know what I mean...it's just complicated, and also annoying that my parents keep trying to get me to marry people they want me to marry...I don't want any of them as my wife...well heck I don't even want a wife...the only person I want is Yamato, my boyfriend...my love...my everything...

Since I have been off in la-la land I am surprised when Yamato places a plate on my lap and sits down next to me with his own plate. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. He lightly blushes and starts eating without saying anything to me. I can easily tell he is embarrassed that I just kissed him, well not on the lips but still. I smile at him and snuggle against him as I eat silently. He is finished before me, mostly because he doesn't eat as much. He puts his plate to the side and wraps his arms around my waist. When I am finished I also put my plate to the side, and the next thing I know is I am under him while he is kissing me fiercely. I really don't care though, since I was wanting this. I wrap my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer. Soon enough we have to pull away for air, our lungs pounding painfully from the lack of air. We really don't care at all though, we just care about how we feel. He smiles down at me and snuggles against my chest. I can tell that he is happy, and that makes me happy. After all, this is something I never thought would ever happen, and now that it is I can't stop smiling.

* * *

><p>I wake up not to long after words, I have to wonder how I managed to fall asleep but oh well. I get up and yawn, stretching. I am sleepy still, but it was a good sleep while it lasted. I hear the shower running, and since Diasuke's door is still closed I have to assume that Yamato is taking a shower. I smile and sit back down on the couch, not knowing what to do. My phone goes off and I sigh, seeing Takato's calling me. I answer and talk with him for a while until Yamato comes out of the shower. I smile and hang up then, bored of listening to him anyways, and go over to the other. I wrap my arms around him, and he blushes, having been half naked. I chuckle and nuzzle his neck. He sighs and gives in, only to have the phone in the kitchen go off. I make a pout face as he goes to answer it. I sigh then and sit back down on the couch once more, knowing I was just close to having another kiss from him. Oh well...I will get one later. I am sure of that...<p>

* * *

><p>An: o.o...I think this is my longest chapter now...as well as the one with the most words...wow...o.o


	9. Shattered Lives 08

A/n: All right next chapter, and sorry it is so late. I have been really sick for a few days when I had an idea for this and it never got down. Because of that when I was not sick I didn't remember it. Thus making me get writers block. *Sigh*. Also to clear things up, Diasuke is the right spelling in this case. Ok here is why. Davis/Daisuke was his name, and his older brother had the name Diasuke (De-a-sue-key). So his name is spelt Diasuke. Oh yeah one more little thing here. I'm adding in another season this chapter. Digimon Data Squad (Savers). Oh yeah also an OC is going to be added. You'll get more info on her later.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 08<strong>

* * *

><p>Yamato POV:<p>

I sigh softly and close my eyes, relaxing against Taichi. I know it's pretty much useless for me to fight him off. I only get an excuse to get away when the phone goes off. I move away from him and go to answer it. I know he is pouting and it only makes me chuckle, since this is a rare side to him that you don't see that often. I went over to the phone and answered it. I waited for someone to speak up after saying Hello, but I got nothing. I frowned, and said it again, once more waiting for a reply from the other end. That was when I heard crying. My eyes slightly widened and I suddenly lost all ability to talk. I was silent the whole time while sobbing noises made they're way to my ear. Finally I managed to get the courage to speak. "If…I…may ask. Who are you?" I asked slowly.

There was a pause and a few sniffles before a voice actually came to be. "…My…my name is…K-Kristy. K-Kristy D-Damon. M-my b-brother I-is M-Marcus D-Damon. H-he needs he-help. P-please…"

"H-hold on!" I stammered, trying to get a grasp of this situation. "Why are you calling me for help?"

There was a pause before she spoke again. "I know this may seem crazy…but one of the Royal Knights told me about you…they…they said that you could help…y-you see my brother just got everything to normal, but…now…he's in danger…they call them selves the 'Soulers'…they took him…they took him from me…from us…and….and you can help…O-Omnimon t-told me that they-they failed t-to full-y capture you guys…and…and you can help us…pl-please…"

That surprised me. I swallowed. "…I have to ask two others about it…can you…uh…come here?" He asked. "It…would help…if you could do that for me. I need to know what I am doing here…" Once more I got a pause.

"Yes…I'll come over…I'll have some other people with me as well…just please promise you can help…" She whispered.

"We'll try…that is all I can promise you…" I whispered.

* * *

><p>I told Taichi everything after words, and we woke Diasuke up and told him everything as well. He was about ready to fall over and pass out once it was all done and done. I couldn't really blame him. This must have some as a shock to him to hear all of this but he understood. Taichi and I managed to get him to the living room and he sat on the couch while Taichi and I waited for them to show up. I had to wonder what Taichi and I could do. Our digimon all stayed in they're rooms, all talking about all of this. They were more confused about this than we were. It was understandable.<p>

Finally after about an hour after the phone call came there was a knock on the door. Taichi opened it and then came back into the room with four people, and three digimon following. One I knew the name of, since Sora had the same partner digimon. I saw a smaller girl, holding the hand of who I guessed was her mom, and I instantly knew she was the one who called. The other two, I assumed were friends of Marcus.

Diasuke looked up from his place on the couch and gave a slight wave. I know they might be wondering why he was bandaged up, and on top of that, acting like he was utterly fine. Well that was Diasuke for you, one of the hard heads of our group. I swear he was too much like Taichi for his own good sometimes.

There was an awkward silence in the air. I finally looked at Taichi who nodded and we motioned for them to sit down. The young girl and older woman sat on the chair together while the other two sat on the smaller couch. Taichi and I sat down next to Diasuke who was _too_ silent. Then again I didn't really expect him to speak. It wasn't Taichi, or I who broke the silence though. It was a blonde that had come. He had a distant look in his eyes, and I could easily guess he was upset about something.

"Maybe we should start by telling you exactly what happened to make us come to you three…" He spoke with a slight hint of fear in his voice. We gave him a nod and he started speaking once more. "Well it started not even a year ago after we got Marcus's father back. Everything seemed fine until one day…"

* * *

><p>Thomas POV: (Everything here is told by Thomas, not the ones who have said things)<p>

"Sir there appears to be a problem with the computer," Gaomon told me, looking rather concerned.

I frowned, and walked over, looking at the screen. Sure enough something was wrong. There was a digi egg on the screen. I raised an eyebrow and started typing, trying to figure out what it was. Before I knew it a message appeared on my screen reading:

**I'm looking for the ones that did this to me. Help me find them and you will be safe.**

Of course I had no idea what this digimon was talking about, so I replied no. At the time I had no idea what replying no would mean. Well it only took a few weeks to find out what it all meant. It was around Kristy's birthday when an earthquake hit near where we were. A digital rift opened up, and a megalevel digimon came through it. Diaboramon was it's name. I realized then that something was not right. There had been no warning from DATS, an organization anyone with a digimon is apart of, and well that tipped me off big time. On top of that it was too strong for us to fight, and before I knew it Omnimon was fighting against it. He told us of the danger Diaboramon was to other worlds, and what he did to another version of himself.

We learned then that something bad was happening, and we all got together for a meeting. However, Marcus never showed up. Yoshi and I honestly thought he would just be late like he always was, but when Kristy called us, which wasn't even 3 hours ago. We fell into shock. She told us about these people called 'Soulers' or as the Chief called them 'Soulrevers' (NOTE: Do not think I mean SoulReaper). Apparently they came to her house and took Marcus from the house. They couldn't do anything. In those two-hour times before we got here she apparently heard about you from the injured Omnimon back at HQ. He told us all we needed to know, but Kristy ended up calling you and telling you everything. Listen. We understand if you don't want to help us. Just ple-

* * *

><p>Yamato POV: (Alright everything is back to normal now owo)<p>

I heard Diasuke say something before the other could finish his sentence. I was surprised by what he said. It surprised Taichi as well. He simply said.

"Well I for one will help. Those soulrevers did something I cannot forgive them for. I will make them pay."

I had to smile at those words. Taichi and I nodded. "We will help to. Anyone who messes with one of the digidestined will get what is comin to them!" Taichi said, obviously over exited.

I heard the girl chuckle a bit and I looked at her. She waved her hand a bit and then said. "Honestly I can't see a difference between two of you and Marcus right now."

"Which part. The hard hardheadedness or the fact they will fight no matter the odds?" The blonde commented.

We all laughed sept for Taichi and Diasuke who pouted…however…our laughing didn't last for long.

A shrill scream hit the air. Taichi and I jumped up. That sounded just way to familiar. We ran out of the apartment and then froze. Before us was a girl. She had brown hair, and was wearing a black hood, covering her face from our view. We had no idea who she was, but she was carrying a sword, and some people had seen it. They hid from her, and they were the ones that screamed. I heard a gasp, and I turned to see Diasuke with wide eyes. He seemed about ready to freak. Taichi and I helped him stand, but that almost backfired when he lost the will to stand. His eyes were wide still and he managed to scramble out some words. Words that shocked everyone to the core.

"…Cousin…"

* * *

><p><em>An: I added the OC in there for a reason. She plays a role in the Soulrevers, and that will be known more so later on. Anyways review please~_


	10. Shattered Lives 09

A/n:All right here is the next chapter of Shattered lives for you. My OC's info is at the bottom of the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 09<strong>

* * *

><p>Diasuke POV:<p>

It came as a shock to everyone, but not more than myself. After all this WAS my cousin standing in front of us. I knew that hair and those eyes anywhere. Yes those piercing purple eyes. Even without seeing her face, I could see them gleaming in the light, if even only for a second it made me know it was her. My cousin. She had vanished a long time ago after her parents were both killed in a car accident. After that she actually lived with Yamato for a while, but then one day she just vanished into thin air. She left nothing to tell us where she went, and yet now she was right here. Right in front of us. She looked at us for a moment before vanishing, a card falling to the ground from where she had been. I saw the blonde from before narrow his eyes and walk over. He picked it up and then glanced at the girl with a pink uniform. She frowned, somehow knowing what the other was thinking. I was at loss, not understanding any of this. Finally the blonde spoke, his voice quitter than before.

"This card was found at the house when Marcus vanished…and now it appears here…"

"What do you think it means Thomas?" The girl asked.

"I'm not sure…" Thomas replied, sighing. He shook his head, not knowing what to really do.

I was silent, mostly afraid to say anything about this situation; after all this was my cousin we were talking about. I didn't want her hurt, but I didn't want her to hurt anyone ether…I swallowed and glanced up at Taichi and Matt. I wasn't sure what to really do. I blinked then as a light shined brightly, and then everything just vanished…

* * *

><p>When I came to I found myself in a darkened room. There was someone sitting on the edge of my bed. The person looked at me, and my eyes widened. It was her. My cousin. I just couldn't believe it. She was here, but then again I had no idea where the hell I was. Something was off though; she looked worried apposed to earlier when she was cold. I tried to sit up but winced and stopped.<p>

"Don't move. You are really hurt," She whispered, and gave me a small smile. "You really remind me of him…" She whispered. I blinked, not knowing whom she was talking about. She seemed upset talking about him though. I frowned, and then sighed.

"Kuz. You up and vanished on us, and then you appear like you did…what are you…-." She cut me off.

"Don't make me talk about this…" She said softly. "It's hard to explain all that has happened…I know it's stupid, but it's true…" She bit down on her lip and looked right at me. "I just want to make sure you are not hurt anymore…"

I frowned. "You have to tell me things, so…I can help you, you know…" I swallowed. "Alright I will admit I am not the first person you should rely on, but you know. We're related. Now come on tell-."

"She really can't tell you much. Believe me I tried to get some info out of her and it didn't work," A knew voice interrupted.

My cousin sighed. "Marcus," She said, "don't interrupt people. It is rude."

"Whatever."

I blinked. The name 'Marcus' sounded familiar…then it hit me. Those people from before were looking for this 'Marcus'. I swallowed, what should I do? Tell him or…

"Hey kid."

I blinked.

"Huh?"

"You know where we are?"

"No."

"We're in the digital world."

"Wait. What?"

"Yeah I thought that to. Doesn't look like the digital world does it?"

"No."

"We're in the dark realm."

I blinked again, and noticed my cousin was gone. "Dark realm?"

"Yeah. Someplace that barley anyone knows about. Heh. Not even the Soulrevers. You're cousin saved me from them actually. She did it for some weird reason. She told me it was to protect those who could stop the Soulrevers. I have no idea what she means by that…anyways have you meet any of these Soulrevers?"

"…" I was hesitant. I didn't want to give away any info that would come back and bite me, but I had to tell him, I knew that. "Well…yeah I have meet one. It's complicated though…"

"Just tell me what it was after."

"Me."

"You?" Marcus seemed surprised that I said that.

"Yeah," I replied. "They were after me. Well I think they were more so after the crest I have."

"What crest?" Marcus asked. He came into view now, and was sitting at the edge of the bed. I could barley make out his outline, but I knew he was the one talking.

"All of us have crests," I explained. "I think the Soulrevers are after them. I don't know why though."

"Of course not. They wont flat out tell you that."

"I know. Why do you think they went after you?"

"Hm. I have no idea honestly, sept for maybe…" He paused. "Well considering I did help save the digital world, and my father tried to get humans and digimon to stop fighting…well that could have something to do with it…that's all I can think of though…I have no other ideas…man…maybe Thomas has some…if only I could ask…"

"…you're friends were looking for you…"

"Huh?"

"You're little sister called us, pretty much begging for us to help find you. Omnimon told her about us…"

"So Omnimon pulled through huh…" He muttered, and then blinked and said. "so then they came to you guys? Wait how many are there?"

I chuckled softly. "Well there is Taichi, Yamato, and I, so three of us. Taichi and Yamato are the strongest though. They're digimon actually make up Omnimon."

"Wow. Never thought there would be people that had digimon to make something like Omnimon…"

I chuckled softly once more. "You know, you're digimon makes up a half of Omnimon."

"What? Really?" Marcus looked even more surprised than before but smiled. "That's awesome!"

Man if Hkari was here right now I knew her first words would be. 'Great another Diasuke'.

I chuckled still. "Yeah it's true," I replied to him.

He was really happy all of the sudden. "Man I can't believe it...anyways what is you're digimon?" He asked me, smiling.

I heard a muffled reply from somewhere and I smiled. I had noticed there was a backpack by my bed, and I knew something was in it. I watched it open and Veemon's head pop out, gasping for air. "I...hate...backpacks..." He panted and then looked at me. "Diasuke! You're ok!" He said, until he noticed I couldn't move. He frowned then and jumped onto the bed next to me. He glanced at Marcus and gave him a cold look before looking at me. "So who's the other one?" He asked.

"Marcus," Marcus replied, raising an eyebrow. Veemon just shrugged and jumped back off the bed. He curled up on the backpack and the next thing I knew, he was snoring away. I chuckled softly, and smiled to.

"Anyways shouldn't we start thinking about how to get out of here?" I asked Marcus.

"It's useless. This room is surrounded by darkness. Open that door and you wont be seeing the light for a while…"

As he kept talking I tried to think of why my cousin would do this…but nothing came to mind…until I remembered her crest. This was a test…and so far we were failing it...

* * *

><p>An: End of chapter, and here is my chara's data:

Name: Raven Motomiya

Age: 18

Looks: Go to Deviant Art and look for Blackbirdomega3. She is the picture tittled "I am...this?"

Partner Digimon: Gaomon

Relatives: Daisuke/Davis Motomiya. They are cousins

Bio: Her past is only known by her cousin, Matt (Yamato) and T.K. The reason is because her past has a lot of secrets, and the biggest one is who she is. She really can't trust anyone with her secrets so she hides them. She did vanish one day and the reasons are unknown to all but herself and the Soulrevers. She did however meet up with Takuya and Koji one time. She got to know them for a while, and eventually she became friends with them. She up and vanished on them one night when her cousin and the other two ended up in the other world.

Other: She hides her face from people because she doesn't want anyone to know who she is. She made a pact with the Soulrevers. If she worked for them, they would leave her cousin alone, but they broke that promise and now who knows what she will do. She has watched over her cousin for a long time now, and has been trying her best to keep him safe. She does not want him to be hurt, and those who hurt him normally don't live much longer. She is also someone to not make mad. You do and she will give you a look that tells you to stop it, and if you don't you will have a sword to you're neck in a few seconds. She has been a friend with T.K and Matt for a long time, and they know mostly all of her secrets, sept for the newest ones that have been acquired.

Crest: Crest of Salvation and Destruction


	11. Shattered Lives 10

A/n: All right chapter 10 is here! This is probably going to be my longest fic ever o.o…

* * *

><p><strong>Shattered Lives 10<strong>

* * *

><p>Taichi POV:<p>

It was all so stupid. I didn't even understand why he got mad all of the sudden and started yelling at me. It wasn't my fault that Diasuke wasn't there! Yet apparently Yama blamed me for it. Just f*cking great…this day just couldn't get any worse now could it? Oh wait it has. Now I am locked out of the room, and stuck in the stupid hallway…alone…I just sit there now, not doing anything. I don't even bother trying to get Yama to open the door for me. I know he won't, and I don't care. If he doesn't want me around, I won't be around him. I already made that decision. When he finally opens the door I won't even bother to look at him. I'll just go to my room, get my things, and get the hell out of here. I don't care anymore. I just want to be somewhere where I am wanted…and not near Yama who clearly doesn't want me around anymore. You know. I thought he loved me. Well I guess I was wrong.

Finally the door opens and Yama steps out. He looks at me, but I look away. I hear his footsteps, and then I feel his arms around me. I say nothing, I don't look at him, and I don't return his hug in anyway. Nor, did I return the kiss that he gave me. He frowned and pulled away.

"Taichi I don't blame you for being mad at me," I hear him say. "but please…I'm sorry alright?" I sigh, why can't I stay mad at him. I look at him and he smiles sadly. "Do you hate me now?" He whispers.

I swallow then look at him and sigh again. "I can't hate you…no matter how hard I try…" I murmured and then leaned in and kissed him softly. He smiled softly and kissed me back. I don't know how long we sat there like that, but it felt like forever before we pulled away and then kissed again. It was a while before we even thought to move. When we did it was only because we heard footsteps. We both got up, kissing still, and then pulled away as they became louder. I was surprised to see Sora running up the stairs, followed by the other digidestined from our generation. Sora instantly hugged Matt, much to my dislike, but I said nothing. I knew she didn't need to know about what we had done with one another. My sister and T.K turned out to be with them and hugged me tightly. I hugged back and smiled at her. But then came the dreaded question. 'Where was Diasuke?'.

Yamato and I exchanged a glance and then swallowed. We had no idea what to tell them. But that easily became noted when Thomas walked up behind us and said simply. "Vanished." I was greeted by a punch from my sister and then yelling. She had told me to make sure nothing bad happened to him, oops. Now I was going to get it. She wasn't a happy camper, and T.K, the one person who could calm her, was hiding from her. He knew as well as I did that she had snapped past her normally anger zone.

She finally stopped yelling after Thomas got some sense into her. He told us that he got the way of calming people down after having trouble calming Marcus down when he got really pissed off, which he said happened rather often due to the other having a bad temper. Hikari was still upset though. I could understand, but still. She had feelings for Diasuke, but she knew they would never be returned. I didn't know why she thought that, but she did.

I sighed softly and led everyone inside. Izzy then explained he was able to get help from digimon known as 'Royal Knights'. They helped him and the others get here, and soon enough the second generation would end up here. I didn't really mind the idea, but I didn't know if it was a good one or not. After all there were enough complications already, but oh well. It was already happening and there really was no stopping it.

I really hated how Sora had come though. She was all over Matt, and wouldn't let me anywhere near him. It was really pissing me off, but I couldn't do anything about it. I sighed as I saw her kiss him, but I was happy to see he didn't return the kiss, which made her pout. She was so annoying sometimes. And he knew Matt thought she was annoying to, but then why didn't he push her away? Oh yeah, because then she would make a big deal about it like she did that one time with the stupid hairpin thing. That was ridicules!

Though what was really annoying was how she wanted to share a room with him since we had to share a room. Like that was happening. Hikari and T.K were sharing what /was/ Diasuke's room. Mimi and Izzy were sharing another room, while Joe and Sora roomed together. Matt had flat out told Sora he wasn't sharing a room with her, in front of everyone. Bonus. I mean now Sora was mad at Matt, a great thing, and I was rooming with Matt, another bonus. I was happy now as we both climbed into the same bed. He pulled me close and we kissed. He gave a sly smile then and I suddenly found myself pinned against the bed, and being kissed more harshly than before. I couldn't complain though, so I kissed back with as much force as he was putting into it. I wondered how far this would go, but I didn't really care. We only got to our pants being discarded when the door opened. We stopped and acted like we were sleeping as far away from each other as possible. I heard a sigh, and it sounded like Sora. I opened one eye, seeing her watching us. I frowned and watched her. She looked really upset.

I honestly surprised my self by sitting up and asking her what was wrong. Yama had actually fallen asleep, so no worry about him killing me for this afterwords. She gave me a weak smile and motioned for me to follow her. I sighed and did just that. That little mistake would cost me later though. She led me out of the room of the apartment and turned to me. She smiled suddenly and leaned in, kissing me. My eyes went wide. She pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me. I tried to push her away, but for some reason she was stronger than me. I heard the door open and then suddenly Sora wasn't on me anymore. My eyes were still wide as I panted, trying to catch the lost breath from her kissing me. I found two arms around me then, and I saw blonde hair. I smiled weakly and leaned against Yamato. Sora got up from being pushed to the ground and looked at both of us. She frowned before saying.

"You two aren't made for one another. I was made to love Taichi, no one else," She said blankly. This got a growl from Yamato.

"Well I love him!" Yamato snapped. "More than you ever will. So back off!"

"How can you actually say that! You're both males!" Sora snapped.

"So what?" I countered.

She glared at me, the glare saying 'Shut the hell up'. I growled instead of talked now, but still the growl annoyed her enough. Soon enough though her and Matt got in a bigger argument than I have ever seen, sept for the one where my dad almost broke a wall...lets not talk about that though.

They're arguing had woken the others up, but no one else in the building. Hikari and Mimi were trying to calm down Sora, failing though, while I managed to get Yamato to calm down with the help of his younger brother. Eventually we all got back to sleep, but now Yama was way more protective over me. He held me tightly, and told me over and over again that he loved me. What happened earlier really got to him...I finally manage to get to sleep, only to wake up upon hearing something move...and it is not Yama...


	12. Shattered Lives 11

A/n: Man is Yama not happy in this chapter. Then again who can blame him with what just happened?

Shattered Lives 11

Yamato POV:

I am not too happy about today's events. First Sora is all clingy, and then she **kisses **_my_ Tiachi! I can't believe her. She had the nerve to do something like that…something I will not forgive her for, or those words she said! Taichi is mine. I love him. That's all there is to it. No one can change that, no matter how hard they try, and no one can take him from me. I wont let them. I just won't. No matter what happens to me…I sigh softly, and hold him close to me. I drift to sleep, only to wake upon feeling something. I open my eyes and I see someone there, holding a knife to Taichi's neck. I swallow, and pretend I am asleep. What do I do? I finally note that something is off. Taichi isn't struggling. I open one eye and look foreword. I have to smile a bit. This is an illusion…yeah an illusion. It feels real, it seems real, but it isn't. I move then and pull Taichi to me. He's not hurt. The person narrows his eyes and says.

"You have passed this test," He said to me then vanished and I held Taichi closer to me. He snuggled against me silently. Both of us had no idea what was going on lately, something was really off, and honestly what ever it was we had no idea why it was after us. We didn't do anything. Did we?

* * *

><p>I wake up with Taichi still in my arms. I smiled and kissed his forehead softly. I was still worried about the night before, but it didn't really worry me too much since nothing bad had happened then. But still what was this 'test' that the 'person' spoke off? And why did I get a bad feeling when he said we passed? Oh who cares, we're safe, and that is all that matters.<p>

I pulled Taichi closer and let my thoughts wonder a bit. I sighed softly after a little while, deciding that there was nothing that I could really do for a while, well at least until Taichi woke up.

I lay there for a good while thinking everything over before Taichi finally wakes up. I give him a small smile and he rubs his eyes, yawning. I kiss him softly and he kisses back happily. We lay there kissing for a while before we both get up. When we walk into the living room Izzy is there working on his computer, and the boy from yesterday is helping him on something. We both shrug and walk to the kitchen to start breakfast. Like normal I am the one who ends up making it, oh well.

When it is done we all sit at the table and start eating. The only people that are not there are Sora, Diasuke (Who 'vanished'), and Veemon? Huh. I thought Veemon was here the last time. I guess he ended up with Diasuke. I sighed and ate slowly, wondering where Sora was…I was not about to let her get off the hock for what she did last night. I'm not the forgiving type when it comes to things like this.

Taichi seems to have forgotten though, or at least he doesn't want to think about it. Probably the second option. After we all finish eating we all get together and talk for a few hours, but eventually something stops us. A scream. Can you guess who it is? Yeah Sora.

No one jumped up to go and see if she was all right of course. The reason is rather simple. After last night none of us are really happy to see her or talk to her. Much less save her from something she probably deserves.

Finally the door opened and a girl, I think the one from before, walked in. She looked at us then said. "The Soul Reevers are coming to kill you. They have got one, but two have lived from it. One Soul Reever Destroyed. Many more left. They are after the crests. You must fight to live…" She then started fading. "Lives of two are in my hands, they are safe from harm."

I was slightly shocked. I didn't understand this…who was safe? Who wasn't? There was no answer before she faded into black darkness. I exchanged a look with Taichi, and we both had the same look. What the hell was going on here?

* * *

><p>An: Sorry it's short, but that was all I could think of. Anyways the next chapter is already in workings, and it this is now getting Frontier added in, in the next chapter I mean. But only three characters for now (Human anyways), and also the next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it in. And more yaoi parings coming in :D xD, and anyways this is bye for now~


	13. Shattered Lives 12

**Shattered Lives 12**

* * *

><p>Diasuke POV:<p>

It had been a while before my cousin brought in food. The whole time Marcus and I had been talking about this and that, having nothing better to do. But we had been starting to run out of things to talk about. When Raven came in the two of us literally ate our food without chewing. Raven shook her head and left the room after giving us water to drink, and somehow making a bathroom appear, with a door of course. She also left a note saying.

_Soon Fire and Light will find you. Stay here until they do. Oh yeah, beware of darkness spirit. That is all I can tell you_

_Rave~_

Nether of us had any idea had any idea what Raven was talking about, or why she put 'fire and light' and not human names, and then there was the darkness one…who were these 'people'? I had no idea, and Marcus didn't ether…

We spent the next few hours talking about random things that came to our minds, and most of which made no sense. Soon enough it came time that we were both exhausted. We fell asleep, but as soon as I got into dreamland something woke me up. I opened my eyes and then jerked away, my heart had been pounding. I then calmed and looked at Marcus who had woken me up.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly. He made a motion to be quite and listen. I closed my eyes and words came to them.

* * *

><p><em>"Agunimon where do you think we are?"<em>

_"Who knows Lobomon…all I know is that he is soooo going to pay for bringing us to a place like this…"_

_"Don't do it before me. He's my brother don't forget."_

_"I know. I know…do you think anyone is here?"_

_"How am I supposed to know idiot?"_

_"Sorry…"_

_"Stop apologizing already…"_

_"…I wotn until you fully forgive me…"_

_"I can't do that!"_

_"…"_

_"!Agunimon where are you going?"_

_"Does it matter?"_

_"…Agu-…Takyua…come back…"_

_"…"_

_"Takuya!"_

_"Shh."_

_"What?"_

_"Door…"_

_"…when did that get here?"_

_"I have no idea…you have any idea?"_

_"Uh no."_

_"Let's open it!"_

_"You baka it could be a trap."_

_"Sooooo?"_

_"…you're still going to open it aren't you?"_

_"Yuuup."_

_There was a sigh. "Alright then. Open it Takuya."_

_"Agunimon."_

_"Whatever."_

_"…Koji…"_

_"See you called me Koji even though I am Lobomon."_

_"…Tricky…"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Nothin'."_

_"Takuya."_

_"I said nothing Koji."_

_"…just open the door."_

_"On it."_

Marcus and I both jumped as the door was blown open, and bits of flames danced where the door had been.

"Takuya! You could have NOT burned it!" Came an angry voice.

"Yeah, but what is the fun in that?"

"…baka…"

"Hey!"

I swallowed and Marcus did as well. I somehow managed to move, even though it still caused pain, and woke Veemon up. I was ready to have him fight if there was a need for it. However, to my shock before us stood two boys. One had a monotone expression, but the other reminded me of my friends's expressions when they were happy.

The one who had brown hair, and the happy expression (at first), looked at the two of us and froze. I wondered what was going through his mind, before he finally said. "What side are you on?"

Man I hadn't heard those words in a good while, so it kind of freaked me out to hear them, but of course I replied. "The side of the light." Honesty stilled in my voice, and I was willing for it to stay that way.

The one who was monotone sighed. "See Takuya, no problems?"

"Says the one who called this a trap."

"Shut up."

"Make me!"

Before I knew it the two were wrestling on the ground, and I sweat-dropped. They reminded me of Ken and me…I wonder how he was doing. After all right before I left he had told me that he really liked me. I smiled softly as I remembered his face as he told me it was just so dang cute.

I then notice Marcus looking behind the two, and I blink and look that way as well. There is light outside, and the other two now looking there as well, expressions of shock on they're faces.

In front of us is a digimon…and I have no idea who it is, but it's look is not at all happy…it then turns and walks away, the blackette that is with the other one looks troubled, and I wonder why. I barley manage to catch the word. "Brother..."

* * *

><p>? POV:<p>

I walk away slowly and silently, not looking back. They will all know what is happening soon enough, there is no need for me to take care of them right now. All I need to do now is go and do the mission I was ordered to do... and then lure them out...

* * *

><p>Diasuke POV:<p>

I follow Takuya and Koji to where the hell we are going. Honestly I have no idea where it is, and I could care less as long as it isn't something like a trap. At least Veemon is somewhat calm, and not challenging someone to a fight, yet anyways.

I blinked as we came across this 'train' digimon. I smiled then and figured we were getting on it, I was right surprisingly. I followed them on, and said nothing. I had nothing to really say at the moment to anyone. Everything was still going through my mind over and over, and nothing added up…what in the name was going on right now? I had no idea, and I don't think anyone else did ether honestly.

I looked up and then blinked a few times. Koji was holding Takuya in his arms, and running a hand through the other boy's hair, murmuring things that the other replied to. I smiled sadly, knowing they were probably having they're own troubles right about now. Still I was surprised to see them so close now when they kept getting in really bad arguments earlier. Then again Ken and I did that two, yet...still something bloomed from that...

I then noticed Marcus avoiding looking at them in anyway possible. I frowned, wondering why that was. I sighed then and shook my head, not knowing what to do anymore. I wondered how the others were doing, and if they knew what was going through my mind. Probably not, but still.

I heard something and I looked out the window, seeing nothing. I frowned and then froze, hearing a voice in my ear. "You may have won once my crest holder, but I, Castela, shall now take back what is mine..." It whispered. I felt my blood run cold, and then I felt something like a claw against my neck. "Good bye digidestine.."


	14. Shattered Lives 13

**Shattered Lives 13**

* * *

><p>Diasuke POV:<p>

I could hear yelling, but nothing else. My eyes wouldn't open and my throat felt dry. I could hardly breath, and for some reason there was a sharp pain in my chest and my neck other than the dry part. Someone was holding me, but I didn't know who. I felt tears drip onto my face, and soft sniffles. What was going on?

"Diasuke…wake up…Diasuke…"

That voice…Ken…when…when did he get here? Wait…what happened? I was with my friends at lunch eating…wait no. That wasn't right. I was with my friends at school, getting…no that wasn't it ether…wait…I was on a train with knew found friends…and then this person told me things…was that it? I had no idea honestly, my head hurts and I can barley breath. Who knows what is right. I tried to move, and I couldn't. Pain seared through my body.

"…Just hold on," Ken said. "Help is coming…just god hold on Diasuke! Please…please…"

I wanted, I so wanted, to tell him that I would be fine, that I would live and then nothing would be wrong, but I couldn't. It hurt to breath, talking was out of the question. I managed to find some strength to grab his hand a little tighter, and I felt him burry his face in my shirt. What in the world happened to me? Why was Ken crying…so confused…so hurt…so much pain…it was all too much…to much…I couldn't hold on…

"DIASUKE!"

* * *

><p>Takuya POV:<p>

As soon as I heard the blood curtailing scream Koji and I jumped apart to see Diasuke with his throat cut and his chest cut as well. Trailmon abruptly stopped as we told him to, and we told Marcus we would be right back with help. Quickly we ran off Trailmon and went to a nearby forest to look for a digimon that could help us out, but there was a problem. Would they actually want to help us? Well there wasn't time to think about that. We had to get help and we had to find it fast. Diasuke's life was in our hands. We couldn't let him down. There was no way we could.

We ran into the forest as fast as we could, and instantly we found a house. Who we found there was a boy that was looking at a picture. He looked up when we came in and asked. "Can I help you?"

I paused and said. "Yeah. Someone is really hurt. He needs help quickly."

He sighed. "I can't really help…honestly right now I am useless…"

I frowned. "Don't you have anything that can help him?"

"Let me see how bad and maybe I can…"

Koji looked at me. "You show him. I'll go see if there are any more people/digimon out here that can help us," He said before running off. I didn't even have time to reply.

I shook it off and then started running, the other boy following after me. "Who are you?" I asked him.

"Ken," He answered simply, and kept running.

"I'm Takuya. The person that needs you're help is named Diasuke."

"Wait…what does he look like?"

"Brown hair, wears goggles…"

"No…"

"What's wrong."

"He's my friend."

"What? Really?"

"Yes…"

"Then let's hurry!"

* * *

><p>It really didn't take us that long to get to where Koji and I left Diasuke and Marcus, but the blood from the wounds had gotten even worse than before. Marcus was panicking slightly and Veemon was looking really worried. Ken ran over and knelled down by Diasuke. He looked like he was also in pain, and then I noted that it could be Ken cared more for Diasuke then I thought…but that didn't matter, Diasuke needed help. NOW. And I was afraid that the help we needed wouldn't come soon enough. "What now?" I whispered to no one in particular...<p>

* * *

><p>Koji POV:<p>

I knew there was no time to waist. I ran as fast as I could down the pathway in the forest, looking for someone that could help us. There was no time left, and there was no one around. What should I do? I kept asking my self that question as I ran around, looking for help that I may never find. I had to try, but I still had to be quick. His life was in my hands, as well as the others. We couldn't just stop.

Eventually I spotted someone, wearing a black cloche. The person looked at me, her/his eyes hidden. "You need to turn back. The only help you can get is the person you found. Hurry. He will not live long."

I could only nod as she walked away. I sighed softly, and walked off back to the others, my heart beating quickly. I stopped then something was there. I turned and looked around, stopping dead. "…You…" I whispered and then started running. I couldn't fight him alone…I had to get back to where Takuya was, quickly…before I was done for.

* * *

><p>An: Short sorry. But this was all I could get out. My internet is being a jerk and is is Microsoft Word, so I wasn't able to get anymore.


	15. Shattered Lives 14

**Shattered Lives 14**

* * *

><p>Koji POV:<p>

Somehow I had managed to get back to the others before my own _brother_ killed me_. _But what greeted me there was not something I had wanted to see. Blood was everywhere, and the boy from earlier was crying, Diasuke's head in his lap. Takuya was stiff, and it took me a while to get him to notice I was there. When he noticed me he instantly buried his head in my shoulder. Marcus was standing stiff as a board, his eyes dark as he looked at Diasuke's limp…frail body.

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I looked at the boy. For some reason it was hard to even take my eyes off his blood covered body, no matter how much I wanted to…I held Takuya close to me as my eyes finally wondered away from the _dead_ boy and down at Takuya. Why did it hurt so much when I barley knew the boy? Why? I don't understand this feeling…I have only felt it a few times before.

1) When I almost lost Takuya

2) When my Mother left…

3) When my brother 'sacrificed' himself to save me

4) When my Father got badly sick not to long ago

I could feel the tears starting to run down my face, and I didn't dare stop them. I couldn't stop them. This was all just too much to take. Takuya was already crying, I could tell, yet he didn't break down, which was a good thing.

I heard my detector go off and Takuya finally moved away. I grabbed it out of my pocket and answered the call. It was from Jp and Tommy. I listened to them talk for a bit before finally saying. "Right now is not a good time…" And then hung up, not bothering to explain myself. Takuya went back to gripping onto me, and crying. I didn't blame him…but still…why these feelings? Why now? Why this boy?

I heard something go off and I looked up at Marcus who stared down at a headset before pressing something and whispering something into it. I heard yelling from the other end, but none of us were fazed by it, we were in to much shock. I could hear Marcus replying to the person, his tone blank, and no facial expression. There was a pause from the other end and then nothing.

It seemed like years before some people showed up. A lot of them looked really pained to see Diasuke's…dead…body. I couldn't blame them. I was now sitting on the ground with Takuya's head in my lap. He was asleep, but still crying softly. I hadn't cried this much in a long time. Not since _he _died. I saw two people walk over to Ken and put they're hands on his shoulders and kneel down next to him. I could hear another one whispering.

"Why? Why did he have to die? He didn't do anything wrong!" She was crying into a blondes shoulder, and the blonde was holding her tightly. Another boy with a computer was patting a girl with a pink hat's back. Then there was a black haired boy calming down a redheaded girl who looked to be at her breaking point.

Almost everyone was breaking down, and honestly I didn't understand why. He was just one boy…why was everyone getting so upset? Then again I was one to talk…

I heard Trailmon's whistle and I looked at him. ~"Get On"~ He sang and I sighed, picking Takuya up and getting onto the train. The others followed me. By now the blood on Diasuke had been cleaned off, and Ken and another person who looked to be in a lot of pain carried him inside.

"We'll give him a proper burial latter…" I heard someone murmur, but I had no idea who had said it. No one looked up…I still couldn't believe it…he was really dead…

* * *

><p><em><span>? POV:<span>_

_"Where am I?" I whisper as I look around. The last thing I remember is the pain of dying slowly, then nothing. I look around and all I see is darkness. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn, seeing someone made of darkness._

_"Come with me," It says. "Follow me and you will know all you need to know about who you are and why you are here."_

_"Bu-."_

_"Just follow."_

_I couldn't stop myself. "Yes..." I said and followed him silently, not able to stop. It was like I was under a trance..._

_He took me to a place where other beings of darkness were and made me sit in the middle. The next thing I knew was the feeling of something entering my very **soul**, and I knew for a fact that it didn't belong there. I tried to struggle, but it was fatal..._

* * *

><p><strong>An: *Innocent smile*~  
><strong>


	16. Shattered Lives 15

**Shattered Lives 15**

* * *

><p>Hikari POV:<p>

Slowly his body was lowered into the ground. I watched silently as my older brother and Yamato put his body into the ground. I hadn't let go of TK's hand since we saw his limp dead soulless body…I couldn't. I was scared that if I let go he would die as well…

Even though most of the time Diasuke was annoying, I still had some respect for him, and I cared for him, I care for everyone. But…He was different. He treated me differently, and cared for me. And yet now he is gone.

_I'm not gone._

It's almost like I can hear his voice in my head, if only it was real.

_It is. Hikari…I'm…alone…it's dark…what's going on?_

Diasuke?

Yes…I…it's dark…No…you're dead. You can't be here…you're dead… I look around me and there is nothing there, but I keep hearing his voice in my head, pleading for me to help him. What is going on? Wait. I hold the crest of light, and also life…could that mean Diasuke can communicate with me? Even though he is dead? This can't be right…Dead? Hikari…I'm…Yes you are Diasuke…you're…dead…No…I!…I can't be…I promised…I promised….I promised…

His voice slowly drifted away into nothingness and I frowned softly. Diasuke…I felt so bad for him. He was gone…and alone…it was always something he feared…

"Hikari?" I heard TK say. I looked at him, smiling softly.

"Yes TK?" I asked softly, barley able to make my voice above silent.

"…Are you alright? You look as though something else is about to go wrong…" Tk whispered.

"Just…thinking…" I replied. It was hard to speak. I just wanted to cry, this was too much for me to bare. TK hugged me tightly, and I started to cry into his chest. I heard Taichi whisper something to someone and whoever it was whispered back.

"We couldn't do anything…I have no idea who did it…it just happened suddenly…Takuya was with me and Marcus was asleep…I don't know…but whoever it was managed to get off the train before we noticed…who could have done that?"

That was when it hit me. The Soulrevers. I looked up and at my brother. "…Nii-san…what about the people/things that tried to kill you and Matt before? You know…they called themselves the Soulrevers, and one of them tried to use Diasuke to kill you guys…could it be that is what they are doing now?" I asked.

Taichi and Yamato exchanged a look and swallowed. I knew what they were thinking. _That was the case._ And it had to be. They wanted us dead, and they already got one of us…Diasuke.

* * *

><p>Castela POV: (Soulreever)<p>

I was now back in my original form, as a guardian of the digital world, but why did I feel so...bad for ending that boys life? I do not understand, but I should.

I look down at the pathetic humans that he called his friends, and I wince. For some reason they're pain is getting to me…of course. That boy's soul cannot move on. It was not his time to die…

I bit down on my lip. I had really screwed up and now I was going to pay for it by the higher-ups…no…there was a way to get him back to normal…I smiled. "Sirus." I called. Someone shrouded in darkness walked into the room and bowed.

"Yes m'lady?" He said, his eyes closed. He knew something was bothering me…of course he always did. He suddenly looked at me, his look telling me to throw anything at him he would be ready.

"Bring the girl of light to me. She can right this wrong…and then I will end and take back what is mine once more!" I yelled to the heavens.

* * *

><p>An: Alright so I am listing here the Soulreevers that may appear soon as well as who has they're crest.

Castela-Diasuke

Sirus-TK

Curorubious- (UNKNOWN)

Destin- Yolie

Kire- Cody

Destroyer-Taichi

LightBreaker-Yamato

and that is it for now. Also now that I look back I screwed up on my OC. This is the actual info (But the apperance is the same as the one I posted before):

**Name: Raven Motomiya**  
><strong>Age: 16<strong>  
><strong>Appearance:<strong>  
><strong>Season: Digimon 02Frontier**  
><strong>Crest: Salivation and Destruction<strong>  
><strong>DigimonSpirit Evolution:**  
><strong>Partner: Gaomon<strong>  
><strong>Humanoid Digimon: Dianamon<br>Best Digimon:Sangloupmon  
>History: Her parents were killed along time ago when she was a small child. After that she was raised by Tk and Matt's parents until they divorced. After that she vanished into thin air. She actually ended up in another world, her pain had gotten her sent there. She ended up growing up around Takuya then, but eventually left and headed to the digital world for answers. When Takuya and the others came there she distanced herself from them and helped from afar, wanting to keep them safe from harm. Eventually though she reveled herself to them in time to save Koji and Takuya from falling into the dark realm. After that she promised to help them fight against the darkness in the world, but she only remained in her digimon humanoid state instead of human. She did not want Takuya to know who she really was. Though all of them became suspicious of something because of Gaomon following her around, and eventually she ended up getting hurt so badly she could not remain in her digital state and ended up becoming her again. After that she once more vanished, and became unknown until Daisuke saw her again...<br>Other Info: She is Daisuke's cousin, and she is the only one that knows his true past, and everything about him. She refuses to tell anyone about this though, and keeps it hidden. She is the secretive and the shy type. She prefers to keep to herself rather than to bug other people about her problems. No one has really been able to see the real her, the side of her she keeps hidden from the world. Her digivice is all black, and is rarely shown to others. Just a warning, make her mad and you will not be a happy person after you get hit hard. She is not really a girly girl, but has a soft spot for cute things and cats. She hates the color pink and often gets into fights with Zoe. She carries a sword around with her for god knows why.**


	17. Shattered Lives 16

**Shattered Lives 16**

* * *

><p>An: Time skip here since I am having trouble thinking of what is to come next. This is stationed about a year after Castela killed Daisuke. And well the events of what happened during that time will be in a separate story, which will be a collection of one shots actually. For now it will not be posted since right now I want to focus on other things, and other one shots I am thinking about. So this is probably going to be the last chapter for a little while.

Takuya POV:

I hold onto Koji's hand silently as we watch coffins be lifted into the ground and people slowly walk up and put dirt over the coffin, all crying or at least making a pained expression. Me? I can't show any emotion. I cried all of it out last night honestly. We may have not been related, or from the same world, but we were all connected with one another. 5 of us had died in that war, minus Daisuke who was riskily brought back from the dead by the one that killed him for some unknown reason. She never told us, well she didn't get a chance before she was killed…

The 5 of us that died were Rika, who I didn't even know, Koji's brother, and well Koji refuses to tell me his name (still even after a year), Yoshino (Don't know her ether), Cody (Sorta knew him), and the last one was Sora I believe? I dunno, the people who knew her really refused to tell us much more than her name.

I sigh softly and put my head on Koji's shoulder as the coffins are now being fully buried. Everyone is hiding they're crying faces from sight, not wanting to worry anyone else there. I close y eyes and just let the sounds of the whole thing drown away into the endless pit of darkness that I feel myself becoming near. I'm tired, spent the whole night crying over all of this. I don't know why ether. Koji held my hand tightly; I opened one eye and gave him a sad smile. I knew he was feeling pained by all of this, having his brother been killed…again. I snuggled against him, not caring what anyone else thought about it. I just wanted to comfort him, and this was the only way I knew how to do just that.

I closed my eyes once more and listened to his heart. It was strong, good…I didn't want to lose him anytime soon. I had seen to much death, to much pain, too much…way too much. Koji was the most important to me right now and to lose him I would surly break apart, not able to keep living…Koji felt the same way. I knew he did. I didn't understand it though, why did he never admit it to me…wait…it was for that reason. He was scared to admit it, because he thought that if he did them I would die. That had to be the reason.

I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon, yet I knew my fate was undecided…what would happen in the long run?

* * *

><p>Taichi POV:<p>

I sat next to Yamato on a large rock as the bodies of our allies were buried. Those of us who were still standing where lucky to be alive. _We _were lucky to be alive…all of us…not just one of us, everyone…I don't know what I would have done if I lost Yama in that…and I don't think he would know what to do if I had died in that…nor my little sister or his little brother…love is hard, but it's harder when everyday you risk losing that one person that makes everything worth it…life…love…every feeling, every minute…everything.

I looked at Yama as he kissed my forehead. "Everything will be alright…" He murmured, and I nodded, praying that was true. However I knew for a fact that the Soulrevers were not gone, and they would be back, but…who would fall then? Yama, Hikari? Someone else? Someone close to me? I don't know anymore, well on whom would they go after.

I shivered softly as Yama rubbed my thigh. He did this to keep me calm sometimes, and in reality it just got me aroused, more so than normally when he did something else. I shivered and relaxed in the others grip. "Mhhh…Yama please don't make me feel like this right now…I want to sleep…" He chuckled at my slurred words and patted my head. I smiled and yawned longingly to curl up in a bed and sleep for a long time…oh well sleeping against Yama was better than nothing…slowly I let my self fall asleep…in the arms of the one I cared for the most in the world…well the same number as my sister anyways…

* * *

><p>An: End of chapter. Probably lemon in the next chapter, just a heads up. Anyways like I said I am going to put this on hold for a bit and work on oneshots. Right now I have the following requests:

2-SasukexNaruto requests

1-MorixHoney request

1-Yami/AtemxKaiba request

1-IchigoxGrimmjow request

1-TakuyaxKoji request

2-Takuyax(My choosing) request

and that's it. If you have any fill this out and PM me it (Also I have to know the selection to do so, so if I do not know it I will tell you):

Penname:

Anime:

Paring:

Yaoi/Straight:

Plot: (I need more than one sentence for this is you would)

Rating I can go up to: (T or M please (I'm not good at stories below T)


End file.
